kingdoms_of_arimaethiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Arcanum
The Arcanum is Arimaethia's primary magical body and university, and is led by a leader commonly referred to as the Archmagus. It was formed by Nyx (Shyno85), who also acted as the Archmagus until June 12, 2013, when he gave control of the Arcanum and the role of Archmagus to Aelan Vane (DividedByZro). The Archmagus The Archmagus is the head of the Arcanum, and is in charge of keeping peace within the Arcanum, accepting new members who wish to study magic, and investigating various arcane disturbances. The Archmagus is known for having full knowledge of every magical spell in existence, and for being nearly immortal in an rp sense. Teaching Students and members of the Arcanum are taught new spells by completing various challenges put in place by teachers of their respective schools. These quests may include anything from killing hostile mobs and gathering materials to finding an NPC. Fields of the Arcanum There are nine fields of the Arcanum, schools of magic that are relevant to and teach a specific category of the arcane arts. Ancient Knowledge Members of this School of the Arcanum focus on learning forgotten knowledge and spells, often leading to an unusual repertoire of powers. While usually confined to the Archives, it is not uncommon for members of this School to be sent out to recover ancient texts and artifacts to be studied. The current head teacher of this school is Qasim Al-Saleh (Alpedio123). Elemental This School of the Arcanum focus on elemental magic and its connection to our World. Most commonly uses Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind magic. These Acolytes spend a good deal of time out investigating Arcane Disturbances that have affected the land, sea, air, or Nether. There is currently no head teacher for this school. Restoration Members of this school focus on Restorative/Healing Magics and how it can, and has, helped our World. Commonly addressed as Priests, these Mages specialize in Light, Time, and Healing spells. Usually only in the city for Routine training, Days of Prayer, and Personal Matters; Priests / Priestess' spend a great deal of time helping others, donating time and wisdom to Leaders of Other Nations, Leading Churches of Various Religions, and restoring areas effected by malice or natural disaster. The current head teacher of this school is Richard Athyec (Mrdractyl). Entropic This School of the Arcanum focus on the study of Space and Time and how exactly they effect each other and Arimaethia. Skilled with Time and Spacial Spells. Members of this School rarely leave their Archives, except on days of great Astronomical Importance. The current head teacher of this school is NeoxRave. Summoning Acolytes of this School focus on beasts called forth from the Void, and the Voids effects on our World. Skilled with Summoning and Fire magic. Rarely leave the Archives or the Summoning Pits, unless a beast of the Void has been spotted near a Residential Area. The current head teacher of this school is Finn Aethyc (kyoto890). Arcane Forging Members of this School study ancient techniques used to create Tools, Weapons, Potions, and Armor of unparalleled quality. Knowledgeable with Forging, Alchemical, and Utility Spells. Only at the Arcanum at times of their choosing for betterment of knowledge and skill. Most commonly found Arcanum Members. The current head teacher of this school is Jack Livvion (flapyjacky789). Psychological Arcanum School devoted to the workings of the minds of all Mortal Creatures. Skilled with Illusion and Fear spells. Very Rarely leave the archives, unless to retrieve a new specimen to study. The current head teacher of this school is quinneybee, with Brom (dragonhunter101) acting as a substitute. Druidic Oldest Arcanum School, devoted to the mysteries of the World itself. Skilled with Agricultural, Healing, and Earth Magics. Rarely seen at the Arcanum, unless to water that accursed Tree they harbor in their Archives. The current head teacher of this school is Althalos (wisdommaster). Darkness Smallest, most exclusive, and Newest Arcanum School. Only those who have completed study in at least 6 of the other Schools may enter the Archives of Darkness. Skilled in Entropic, Elemental, Illusionary, and Fear magics. Only they know what they do with their time. There is currently no verified student or teacher of this school. External Links * http://fournationsmc.createaforum.com/the-arcanum/arcanum-admittance-application/ The official forum topic for application to the Arcanum Category:The Arcanum